Verdades a medias
by Sthefynice
Summary: Había muchas cosas en su vida que ni él mismo sabía como decirlas.


**Verdades a medias**

 **Sinopsis:** Había muchas cosas en su vida que ni él mismo sabía cómo decirlas.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. No gano nada escribiendo esto, sólo lo hago para divertirme.

 _Este fic participa en la "Nottgood Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **Notas Finales: ** Mi primer Nottgood. Este 2015 definitivamente que ha estado lleno de sorpresas xD Espero que les guste mucho, fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió al ver uno de los prompts en particular. Cualquier comentario y sugerencia será más que bienvenido~

 **Prompt:** Verdades.

* * *

Sus ojos volvieron a escudriñarla, esta vez con algo de disimulo.

Él tenía la nariz metida en un libro. A propósito. De nuevo. Ya que no podía dejarse ver. Ni por nadie, ni específicamente, por ella. Ambos eran de distintas Casas, de distintas personalidades, inclusive de hasta distintos mundos.

Theodore Nott no podía precisar desde cuando se sentía atraído por ella. Y con la palabra "atraído", era subestimar un poco aquella sensación extraña que le producía. Ya sea el mirarle a hurtadillas, escuchar su melodiosa voz o enterarse de las anécdotas de terceros relacionadas a ella.

Sí, relacionadas con aquella chica que más de una vez le robaba el sueño. Aquella que sin saberlo, cada vez le arrebataba discretos y "varoniles" suspiros:

 _Luna Lovegood._

 _La Lunática_ , como le dirán algunos. Incluso, así le dicen la mayoría de sus compañeros de Casa; y eso, a Theo, verdaderamente le molesta. Y no, no quiere saber exactamente el por qué. Ya bastantes sueños raros y no muy normales ha tenido hasta la fecha, muchas gracias.

Nott se encuentra en la biblioteca, sentado en una esquina, adelantando la tarea de la semana. Vivía la mayor parte del tiempo rodeado de un montón de libros enormes, de volúmenes generosos que le ayudaban bastante a la hora de satisfacer todas sus dudas.

Siente como de pronto su respiración se ve entrecortada, en el instante en que aquellos ojos celestes se posan, con cierta curiosidad, en los suyos. Theo trata de no alarmarse mucho por el hecho: sabe que ella le atrapó. Nuevamente, le atrapó viéndola.

 _Joder._

Con cierto disimulo, él intenta hacerse el desentendido, levantando una inquietante ceja en su dirección. A ver si con eso lograba intimidarla.

Pero oh, sorpresa, no funcionó.

 _Nuevamente, joder._

Theodore Nott era un chico listo. Bastante, para la fortuna (y desagrado) de muchos. No busca complacer a terceros ni seguir a nadie. Tampoco es que tiene el deseo por seguir órdenes y buscara complacer a su padre en todo para que le rindiera la gloria y honor al Señor Tenebroso.

Theo no quiere, no está interesado; no le conviene seguir manchando su apellido. Desea por lo menos encontrar algún pequeño lugar lleno de paz, algún lugar secreto. A Theo se le ve casi siempre solo, hace sus trabajos de clase solo, inclusive va sin ninguna compañía a sus clases y en las comidas, la mayor parte del tiempo se ve acompañado de sí mismo.

Se ha acostumbrado tanto a él y a su soledad, que honestamente, a estas alturas de su vida, ya no le molesta.

Pero se ha dado cuenta de un detalle en particular: desea acercarse a Lovegood. Quiere volverse cercano a ella, compartir su conocimiento, compartir y abrazar con ella la _locura_. No obstante, es un chico bastante taciturno y cerrado hacia las personas; por lo que no sabe exactamente como acercarse a ella. No teme lo que pasaría en algún ficticio futuro si alguna vez se llegara a dar la oportunidad de por lo menos expresar _sus_... lo que... lo que él considere necesario expresarle a ella. Aquellos sentimientos de los cuales no quiere ponerle nombre, no aún.

Su lío interno había terminado por despertarse en él durante el año pasado. Luna Lovegood se había caracterizado siempre por su peculiar personalidad, aquella tan extraña y que resulta tan incomprendida para muchos. No ha querido admitirse cuanto la desea, cuanto la anhela, el poder compartir y estar junto a ella. Es algo que lo ha dejado sin dormir por noches enteras, por semanas seguidas, incluso. Y le desespera, le desespera el no poder cumplir y tener a la única cosa, (en este caso, persona), a su lado.

* * *

Había pasado meses enteros, años incluso, detallándola entre las sombras. Sin que nadie lo supiera, porque era su más grande y anhelado secreto. Suyo y sólo suyo. Temía que cuando abriera sus labios para incluso murmurar su nombre, viniese algún canalla a intentar robársela.

" _No"_ , negó de manera imperceptible. No podían robarle algo que no era suyo, pensó con cierta tristeza, mostrando un deje de melancolía en su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Inquirió una voz femenina bastante conocida, y Theo tuvo que hacer un semejante esfuerzo como para poder mantenerse sereno en su asiento, y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si sus palabras no le afectaran. Como todo buen miembro que se respete de la Casa de Salazar.

— ¿Disculpa? —Le inquirió en un tono bastante desdeñoso y antipático que hasta se pateó de manera mental por ello. Luna Lovegood no merecía ser tratada como los demás, se recordó con esfuerzo y cierto pesar, pero al no saber cómo comportarse de manera correcta hacia ella la mayoría de sus buenas intenciones se iban por la borda. Aunque bueno, tampoco es que Luna sea como las demás Sangre Pura con las que ha salido, así que...

Cortó su tren de pensamientos al suponer que con ella será toda una aventura, en todos los sentidos posibles, si pudiera.

Y sin poder evitarlo, se queda contemplando aquellos ojos tan excéntricos como soñadores. Pero Theo no se dejaba engañar: puede que ella ya lo supiese.

—He visto varias veces esa mirada. Te gusta alguien. Deberías de decírselo.

El labio inferior le tembló.

—A mí no me gusta nadie. —Soltó, frunciendo el ceño y mandando al carajo aquellas ganas de querer ser amable. Después de todo, era un Nott. La amabilidad y el bajar la cabeza ante alguien sencillamente no estaban en sus genes.

No perdió detalle del momento en el que la mirada de Luna se apagó.

—Si tú lo dices...

Cuando comenzó a alejarse, el corazón de Theo se estrujó con cierta tristeza. ¿Por qué no se lo decía ya?

Sus compañeros tenían razón, a veces se mentía mucho a sí mismo. Y odiaba que ellos tuvieran razón, dicho sea de paso.

Les había comentado que le gustaba una chica, sí. Pero no quiso revelar más información al respecto. No les dijo ni su nombre ni a que Casa pertenecía para que lo dejaran tranquilo y dejaran el cotilleo. Tenía sus razones.

Pero muy en el fondo, temía que sus propias razones estuviesen interfiriendo gravemente contra sus propios anhelos.

Odiaba mentirse a sí mismo, sí. Pero lo que también odiaba era que al mismo tiempo les mentía a los demás, a medias.


End file.
